Garden of fiction
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: I submit all of my one-shots here.
1. Image versus the heart

**Image versus the heart**

The man on the TV spoke to the camera as he cut vegetables. Soul didn't give a fuck about the TV, he tapped his pencil on the coffee table. His eyebrows narrow and he stared off into nowhere.

He was used to girls chasing him, large breasts and tons of makeup on their faces. They flirted their asses off and battled for his attention, sometimes he took a random girl home and did her to then never talk to her again. That is what his chasers were for, sex. Nothing else.

Then _she_ came.

He was leaning against a wall with a cigarette in his hand, letting out puffs of smoke. Class was in session so no one was supposed to be outside of the classroom. He didn't give a flying fuck about that.

His cigarette was gone before he knew it and he faced the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Her name was Maka, a straight-A student. She was a senior too, but with him redoing sophomore and junior year that left him two years older than she. At first he thought she was a stupid freshman, man he was wrong. She might have the tiniest chest he had ever seen and the most childish hairstyle, but damned. Her ass and long legs were definitely a turn on. It didn't help it she walked around in the most ridiculously short miniskirts.

He was turned on by the nerd and he would love nothing more than to take her home and fuck her till she couldn't stand.

He wasn't a chaser. He wasn't going to chase any girl, especially not a nerdy girl like her. She did it well on her own. He would lean against a wall with his cap down, and she would walk up to him and talk to him. Her light voice reminded him of angels and of music, beautiful music he would love to hear scream out in pleasure as he fucked her.

They grew closer to each other. She would invite him to eat lunch with her. He declined it every time, but damned he wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck here then and there.

Never before had he carved for a girl as much as he wanted Maka Albarn. He even found himself staring at her in the hallway instead of listening in on what his friend Black*Star was blabbering about.

He was so fucking horny he had to grab a random girl and fuck her, and all he could think about was the nerdy girl. Picturing her underneath him, screaming his name and digging her nails into his back. Fuck. He knew he was in deep, but not exactly how deep.

It wasn't until one day when Maka ignored him, completely pretending like he wasn't there. He even tried to approach her to talk to her, but she brushed him off and moved on. Fuck. He knew she was more than a fuck-interest. Over the past weeks he had known her, he got to know her and damned he wanted her for himself, to capture her in his bedroom and fuck and love her forever.

His hand tightened on his pencil and the wood soon snapped. The broken pieces fell to the ground.

If she didn't talk to him tomorrow, he would damned go to her house and demand her to talk to him. He would kiss her and he would never make her refuse him.

He groaned and ripped at his hair.

Love was fucking confusing. Too confusing.

His hand grabbed his cigarette package and pulled it out form his pocket. He grabbed one and lit a cigarette and blew out a large puff of smoke. Oh yeah. He could handle loving smoke. Nerds were too difficult to understand.

The cigarette didn't sooth the bubbly feeling in his chest he guessed was love. He took another cigarette and it wasn't until he was on his fourth cigarette his heart changed, but it wasn't because of the cigarette.

There was a knock on the door and he groaned in annoyance. He hoped it wasn't any needy bitches coming for a second round. He didn't need any of them. All he wanted was to be alone because he couldn't deal with anyone except for Maka.

He growled as he walked to the door. He unlocked it as he let his cigarette rest on his lips. "What the f―" His eyes widen at the green eyed nerd by his door.

"Hi." She said shyly, playing with her hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

He stared at her. He couldn't quite grasp the thought that Maka Albarn, the innocent nerd was standing _in front of him_. Of course, she was wearing a miniskirt which barely covered her delicious as and her creamy legs looked lickable. Damned would he want to lick her legs to then dive between her thighs and teach her a thing or two about sex. He bet she would taste divining and her flesh around him would be even better.

Oh shit―

He quickly turned around, feeling his cock getting harder and harder rapidly. "You can come in." He walked away from the front door and took a puff of his cigarette before he put it out on the ashtray on the coffee table. Wouldn't want to give her lung cancer or anything.

The door to the apartment closed as he took a seat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and quickly he grabbed a pillow to cover his arousal. He may want her vag on his cock, but he didn't want to scare her away. "What's up?" He asked when she entered the living room and took a seat beside him.

Her eyes wandered to the textbooks at display on his coffee table he had his feet on. "You tried to study?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Nah." He couldn't confess to her he would rather study than watching TV to get her off his mind. TV hadn't helped, and studying at taken her off his mind for a while. He got to maintain his cool.

"If you want," her hand reached out and placed on his hand, "I could help you."

Dang. Her hand was warm, hot, fragile and dang he would love for her hand to jerk him off.

If her helping him study would keep her here, then he would study like never before. "Sure, if you don't have anything else to do."

"I don't." Her hand slide off his and she grabbed a textbook, grabbed the biology one. "First question," Her eyes fluttered down to the text as their knees brushed. Oh dang, his cock only got harder. "What is the meaning of sex?"

He blinked in confusion. He already passed that test. He passed it about three months ago. The first test he did pass on the first try and he got a B, he failed at the female menstruation. Nothing he would want to learn exactly.

For now, he would play along. "Reproduction, it's mostly used for pleasure these days."

"Very good." Her voice turned huskier and she got closer to him. "Next question. Do you know how to handle a vagina?"

His eyes widen. "What?"

Her thighs rubbed together. Oh, he had seen that plenty of times before. "Do you know how to handle a vagina?" The bright green in her eyes darkened and her hand turned adventurous. It caressed his chest and wandered up to his chin, her fingers caressed his lips. "Do you know how to pleasure it with your mouth?" her hand suddenly wandered down as he just sat stunned. He had never in a million years expected her to make a move on her like _this!_ Her hand moved aside the pillow and he let her, exposing the large bulge in her jeans. "Or only with your crutch?" He gasped and a shudder ran through him.

She wanted to play, oh fuck he would play.

"Both." He smirked wide and placed his hand over hers, moving her hand on his jeans. "Take your pick."

"Oh really." She pulled her hand from his crutch and immediately he missed the rush of pleasure from her hand. "I don't believe you." He wasn't disappointed for long. She got up and leaned toward him, her hands on either side of his head. "You will have to prove me wrong."

Oh dang he will.

He growled and pushed her on her back on the coffee table, his mouth latched onto her and he kissed her eagerly and passionately. The taste of her lips was mind-blowing, strawberries and vanilla, his new favorite taste. She kissed him eagerly back as he moved his crutched on hers. She moaned into his mouth as he rolled his hips and thrust occasionally into her. She would gasp and mewl loudly and it was like music sent from heaven. His hands quickly popped one button, two buttons, all of them and pushed the fabric aside. He disconnected their lips and pulled away to enjoy the view of her bra cladded chest and her swollen lips. Man, she wasn't as innocent as he thought. Light blue silk with black lace covered her boobs. Damned, he wanted to rip that off and take her chest in his mouth.

Maka panted and grabbed his hands, moving it to her left boob. "Touch me."

Her wish was his command, he kneaded, rubbed and squeezed her boob and she mewled and squirmed with pleasure. His free hand moved around to her back and expertly undid the clasp of her bra. Maka immediately grabbed a hold of the bra and her blouse and threw it off of her, exposing her naked chest.

He had fantasied about her naked. Never did he believe her boobs would be so perky and appealing. He just had to lean down and take a lick at her hard nipple. She jerked and whimpered as he worked his mouth on her chest. He enjoyed every whimper, moan and mewl he could get out of her. He wanted her to scream at the top of her lungs and say his name over and over again. He was going to make her scream his name and make her forget what language was.

She mewled and squirmed in his arms. "Wrong!" She groaned as her hands ran through his hair. "That's not my vagina!"

He smirked and pulled away from her chest. "As you wish, Maka." He grabbed a hold of her skirt and pulled it down. She quickly took off her own panties and threw them away. Her legs hooked on his shoulders and her hips squirmed, begging him to touch her.

As much as he wanted to touch her, he was going to make her beg him.

His lips tenderly planted kisses on her left thigh. It clenched and shivered with want. Slowly he moved closer and closer to her core and just when he was one kiss away from her folds, he pulled away and started over on her right inner thigh, far away from her sexy core.

She groaned in annoyance. "Just lick me!" She squirmed and tried to move her core closer to him. "Don't tease me!"

He pulled away from her thigh, smirking wide. "Say my name."

"Soul." She said, squirming in want, her core glistering with lust.

"Louder."

"Soul." She spoke up louder.

"Louder."

She groaned loudly and threw her head backwards, digging into a English book he was supposed to read months ago. "God Soul! Just fucking blow me already!"

Soul chuckled heartily as his hand moved up her thigh toward her core. "My, my, you have such a bad mouth." His hand ran over her soaked folds and she jolted and mewled in pleasure. "But since you begged me so nicely, I will let this pass." He dived in and licked her fold. Vagina. She tasted heavenly. He worked his tongue at her entrance before it moved to her magical pearl. She mewled loudly and her hands ran through his white hair, pushing his face even closer to her private area.

He enjoyed every touch of her and every sound she made. He loved it even more when she mewled his name and gripped at his hair. Damned. He had chosen a good girl to fall for.

Her voice rose in octaves. "Soul. Soul! SOUUUUL!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and her hips jerked up and down and to the sides, shaking in pleasure. He kept eating her out, but slowed down so she could ride out her orgasm as long as she could. Slowly her moans hushed and her hips relaxed, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction.

He pulled away from her core and licked his lips from her love-juice, taking a seat on the couch in front of her. "How about that?"

She blushed a bright lobster-red and cupped her cheek. "Good. You definitely know how to use your mouth. I will give you an A+" She held out her hand toward him. He grabbed it and hoisted her up in a sitting position. "Now I want to know how well you handle your penis."

Oh dang, he is going to finally fuck her till oblivion!

She climbed on his lap and unzipped his fly. He took of his leather jacket and threw it on the ground and quickly his shirt joined on the floor. Maka peeled off his jeans and underwear at the same time, struggling with his arousal. She lifted her ass and pushed down his pants to his ankles. A gasp ripped her throat and her eyes went wide when her eyes lay on his dick.

He smirked wide, admiring her as she gawked at his pride and joy. "I have a condom in my pocket."

She shook her head and blushed brightly, looking away from him. "I'm on the pill. If you are clean we could… you know."

No condom. His day couldn't get any better. "Sure. Lay down and I will blow your mind."

"Um," she put her hands on his shoulders, "Can I first take you in? You know, before you do your thing?"

He raised his eyebrow but nodded. "Sure, go head." He didn't see why not.

She nodded slowly, her hand grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance. Her hand was slightly shaking. She was nervous for the first time around him. She inhaled loudly before she sunk down on him, taking his tip into her. A loud hiss and her face twisted with discomfort.

His own eyes widen with realization. "You are a virgin?!"

She flinched and looked away from him. With shame? "… Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He gently cupped her face and steered her face to his so he could look into her eyes.

"I thought you would reject me. No one wants to be with a virgin. I thought I could mask the pain and pretend like I had done this before." She said as she looked straight into his eyes.

"I wouldn't reject you. I would never do that." He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "If it hurts too much then we can quit and continue some other time. Don't try to bear the pain just because we have to do it now. I don't mind waiting."

A tender smile spread on her lips. His stomach made somersaults. "Really? You will wait for me?"

It sounded a lot like commitment, like lovers in a serious relationship, and damned, he would like to be in a relationship with her. He didn't want to be away from her. "Yeah, totally."

"Oh Soul." She leaned forward and smashed her lips to his. They kissed gentler and more passionately and lovingly than before. Now they really took time kissing each other, sharing affections toward the other. He shuddered when he felt her sink a little lower on him, she winched in the process. His hands rubbed her back proudly as she took him in a little at a time. They kissed the whole time until her hips met his. The pulled away and Soul laid her on her back on the couch. He whispered words of pride and affection as he moved slowly in the beginning. She also whispered back her own affection for him and that she was sorry for ignoring him in school. She only needed time for herself to make up her own mind of she was going to do what she did without him being around had already prepared herself for this with the pill and sexy underwear, but she still wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

His pace picked up as she got used to the sensation and when he went all out, he rubbed her magic pearl in time with his thrust. She moaned and mewled in pleasure as her nails dug into his back, scratching it and it pleasured him a lot. He sucked on her neck and collarbones, marking her with hickeys and bites, because she was his and only his and he wanted people to know Maka Albarn belonged to only him.

She raised her voice and soon she found herself screaming out his name and her body shook from the sudden large wave of pleasure. A few more pumps of his own he groaned loudly and shuddered with pleasure as he came inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her and their lips connected, kissing passionately at their newfound affection for each other.

Their lips disconnected and they found themselves laughing, laughing with joy and contentment, both of them were basking in the glory of after-sex and snuggled close to each other.

"You know how to handle a vagina as well." She giggled cutely and kissed his cheek. "A+ for you, good boy."

"And A+ for you at seduction _and_ blue-balls." He cut off her giggles with his lips and he had every intention of starting round two. For all of those times she gave him blue-balls, he was going to catch up on the times he had been rocking a semi in school.

He got what he had desired since he met Maka by the wall and he was more than happy she had taken his cigarette, if not, he would most likely not know anything about her and he would sleep around like always, not caring if he hurt any of the girls or if he slept with some guy's girlfriend. He liked the danger and liked fighting.

Maka is innocent. Fragile. Someone who needs careful care and love which he has every intention of giving to her. His image could fuck off, he is in this relationship to the end.


	2. Reunion

Reunion

He was gone. Gone at his parent's house in Great Brittan. Maka squirmed in her empty king-sized bed. He didn't want her to come since he didn't want any connections with his family, his relationship to them was pure business. He'd to discuss their record company here in Death City and give them their annual report. His visit would be two weeks.

She squirmed, her thighs ached with attention from her boyfriend. Two weeks were far too long to go without their intimacy. Before she had gone to bed, she had confessed her constant horny state for him and he had just reminded her of the pity two days of his trip, wanting her to wait for him. He had promised her of the attention he would give her when he came back.

It grew harder for her to sleep with the constant wet state she found herself in, but she found herself asleep, dreaming about him. Feeling his hardness between her legs and his rough thrusts, hitting her deepest parts. She could swear she could feel his hands on her hips and―

Her eyes snapped open and found her love completely naked before her. This wasn't a dream.

"Soul. How can you be here? You aren't supposed to be back in two d―"

He growled and smashed his lips against hers, she complied happily and kissed him roughly. He kissed her with such lust and chaos she swore she will get bruises. Quickly she threw the blanket off of her body and Soul tore her panties and threw them on the ground.

She mewled loudly when his mouth dived and kissed her wet lips. His tongue worked her eagerly, eating her out.

She groaned loudly, her hands tore at his hair. "No! No! I want you!" She clawed at his face and he pulled away.

He smirked wide at his girlfriend squirming and moving closer to his hips. She was just as horny as he was.

When she had called he was at his last flight to Death City. He was going to surprise her and when he heard she was horny for him, he had rocked a semi the whole flight and taxi ride home. As soon as he had stepped inside of his home, oh damned it had exploded into a rock hard boner.

He moved closer to her and immediately her hips was lining up against his dick and she moaned with relief as she sunk onto him. He grunted as Maka supported herself on her elbows and moved her hips against him. He threw his head backwards when she _squeezed_ herself around him and smirked wide at him.

Oh, she knew what she was doing to him.

He growled loudly and slammed his hips to hers, collapsing onto her and forcing her down against the bed. He thrust into her quick and hard. She gasped loudly and moaned loudly, clutching onto him, drawing blood as her nails dug deeply into his back.

"Oh fuck!" She cursed loudly as she came loudly with a cry.

He grunted as her walls clenched around him and he twitched before he spilled ropes of his seed into her. She mewled in pleasure as she felt his seed filling her to the brim. He collapsed on her and breathed heavily. "It ended earlier." He breathed heavily. "Took the first plan home."

She smiled tiredly and hugged him closer to her, squeezing her walls around his softening dick. "Welcome home."

He chuckled and smirked wide. "Yeah, some welcome home greeting."


	3. Fuck, you, you and YOU!

**Fuck, you, you _and YOU!_**

Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck everyone! Fuck anything! She was done with it all. Maka had the crappiest day out of all the days since she was born. For the first time in history, she overslept, burned Soul's and hers breakfast _and_ when they got there, she got her first detention to mark her beautiful flawless record. Ox had snickered at her. It didn't end there, she forgot to make lunch for both of them and she forgot money at home, so she had to starve herself through the afternoon classes and it wasn't until she was in her last period, she snapped.

Her teacher lost her homework and she had to redo it and it wasn't a small assignment, no, it was a ten pages essay about nuclear power she had worked on for _weeks_ in order to nail an A.

She was so done. So fucking done. She didn't care about the detention. Maka ran back home, cursing and screaming loudly so mother's had to cover their children's ears.

The front door slammed shut and the sound of footsteps headed toward her room. There was a knock before it swung open, revealing her partner.

"What the hell happened to you?" He raised his eyebrow quizzically.

She sat curled up on her bed, eating every piece of chocolate from the spider-man Christmas calendar she had bought a few days ago for her and Soul.

"Stein happened. He lost my ten page essay and now I have to fucking redo it!" She growled and roughly opened the box for the seventeenth and shoved the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"And now you are taking it out on Spider-man and Christmas? Not cool." He strolled toward her and took a seat on her bed, his hand laid on her knee. "There is a better way of taking out anger than taking it out on Spider-man. You know you will regret eating all of that chocolate when you start sprouting pimples."

"What?" She snapped, sucking on the chocolate in her mouth.

A smirk grew on his lips and his face was suddenly a lot closer to hers. She recognized that face and she knew damned well what he was going to suggest. "Angry sex."


	4. The fault in me

**The fault in me**

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Angrily she pulled her oxygen tank after her as she climbed the hill. The hill they sat so many times on. The hill they laughed, smiled and kissed on. The hill where everything began. Their chapter together.

When she reached the top, her knees gave in. The tears stained her cheeks and even her trembling hands couldn't wipe away all the tears. They all flooded down like waterfalls, two waterfalls that had infinity amount of salty water. The kind of infinity she wanted. The kind of infinity she desired most of all, but she couldn't have.

A scream tore her throat and howled to the grinning moon gazing down on her without a care in the world. Her hands clutched her short blond hair as she collapsed on the grass.

Oh how much she wished she could turn the clock back and re-live the past months, how she could always live through the little time they shared together.

She cried and she cried. The stars gazed down on her without any comfort. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She wanted them all to hear the pain that was inflicted to her just by one simple phone call.

"Maka."

She didn't turn around. There was no need for her to look behind her.

"Maka."

Snoot covered her lips and she didn't care what condition she was in. She was hurting and that was all that she could comprehend at the moment.

"Maka. I'm not dead."

"I know." She cried out, still clutching her head. "But it is so unfair." She hiccupped, unable to control her pain. "_I_ was supposed to go first. Now with this… life is so unfair!"

"I'm sorry." The husky voice came closer and soon a weight beside her slide on the ground. Hands gently lifted her head and placed it on his lap. "If I had a stronger body, you wouldn't be in this situation. If I was stronger… we c―"

"Don't say anything!" Tears soaked the man's pants, she cuddled closer to the man and buried her head in his lower stomach. "It isn't your fault you got cancer Soul! It's not your fault the cancer spread! It is _not_ your fault!" Her hands clutched to his shirt as the man's fingers ran through her short hair. "Just… don't let me go… Just hold me… if you don't, it will be your fault."

He chuckled weakly, a poor attempt at lightening the mood and he held her shoulders close to his. "I won't. I will stay with you till my dying breath."

She cried into the man's lap the entire night as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair, rubbed her back or simply squeezed her close to him.

That was the hill where they met. The hill that became theirs. Where they could find the smallest of infinities in each other's embraces. Where they could feel a little less lonely and a little more loved. A little less sick. And there, on that hill where the smallest of infinities was found, there was where their journey ended.


	5. A Writer and His Editor

**A writer and his editor**

_"―and then everything went south and I was lucky I managed to separate Kid and Black*Star from each other."_ The editor smiled at the text in parentheses and wrote a message at the side of the article about a concert that took place the last weekend.

It was more than a year ago she had received his first article. It was at the beginning a mess-up that had turned permanent. Liz was supposed to go through Soul Evans's texts since she was music interested and knew all of the musical terms that Soul would use and she had accidentally grabbed the wrong text. When she went through it and corrected the grammar and gave some feedback, in the middle of the text, he found a message. _"I know 'hooligans' is a weird word, but I thought it would spice up the text."_ He had written in the middle of the text with parentheses. It had been the beginning of something special. Maka had taken over all of his texted and they always communicated in the texts day after day after day. Weirdly, they hadn't talked at all in person, even if they knew how each other looked. Maka would always walk up to his desk, silently leave her comments on his desk and he would give her a "thank you" before she left.

They proved to have so much in common and she found herself waiting for his texts, to read the secret notes in his articles and write a response. She had found herself enjoying herself talking to the man.

Unfortunately, it would come to an end.

Today she had gotten the call from the job she had applied to and she had gotten it. It was a very highly respected newspaper she had only dreamed about working for, and now she got it. She couldn't say no, it was her dream, but, there was Soul.

She sighed heavily and wrote at the side of his article. _"I'm glad you weren't too wounded."_ And now came the hard part. _"There is something I have to tell you. I got a job offer from DC news and I accepted it. I will quit my job today."_ She got up from her seat and grabbed the two pages of his article, headed out of her office and passed the other editors' offices. She turned to the left toward the journalists offices and there she saw Soul and his photographer Kim chatting away about the concert they had seen.

"―and the climax of his playing was amazing! Thank you, Maka." Soul smiled toward Maka when she put the article on his desk.

"You're welcome." And she left his office and returned to her own where she engaged in the other's articles. It wasn't as fun as correcting Soul's texts, but it was her job to correct and give feedbacks to the writers, and she was going to do her job until she quit later that day.

She returned the writer's texts and when she returned, her office wasn't empty.

Soul leaned against her desk, tapping his foot on the ground before he noticed her. "Is this true?" He held up his text. "Are you quitting?"

Maka closed the door behind her so if the boss came by, he wouldn't hear their conversation. It would only hurt him if he heard it from her that way.

"That's right." She hadn't imagined their first time talking to each other would be like this. Their talks through Soul's texts were so intimate and almost like best friends talking, so she pictured maybe they would talk for real for the first time either by bumping into each other outside of work, or maybe taking a seat with the other at lunch, but no such thing had ever happened.

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked, walking around her desk and took her seat. "There was an editor spot at the newspaper and I have always wanted to work there. So I took a chance and I send them my resume. I got the job and I've wanted to work there for a while so I accepted it."

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "Is it because of me?"

She cocked her eyebrow as she grabbed another article on her desk and her pen. "Why would it be because of you?"

"I don't know. Because we talk? Because we haven't talked like this, only via the articles and feedback? Did I say something wrong?" He slammed his hands on her desk. "Please, tell me, did you seek the job because of me?"

"No," She put down her pencil again and shook her head, "it is quite the opposite. I _didn't_ want to take the job because of you." Her eyes widen and a blush spread on her face. "I-I mean… Oh dear!"

"Do you like me?"

He eyes widen even more as the blush deepened. "What?"

"Do you like me?" He scratched his cheek. His own cheeks were slightly red. "You know, more than friends. Maybe in a romantically fashion."

There was no denying it. She was terribly attracted toward him. Many saw him as weird and with his exotic sharp teeth, maybe even frightening, but she only saw him as frighteningly beautiful. She always wondered if his hair was silky as natural hair or if it was bleach damaged. If his skin was as warm and strong as it looked like.

But could she tell him the truth?

"I do see you as a secret best friend." Oh, yes she is. "And I do think you are very attractive, but it is too early to tell if I hold anything romantically about you. I do see potential of growing romantic feelings to you, but right now I can't say yes or no."

Soul smirked wide and leaned closer to her over the desk. "Go out with me."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, because unlike you, I do know I like you in more than a friend fashion. Can I take you out for dinner tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, only if I get to go home and feed my cat."

"Of course."

And so they broke out of interacting between secret messages. No longer were they secret best friends, but potential lovers.


	6. By the Tree in the Dark Forest

**By the tree in the Dark Forest**

Soul Evans wasn't a good person. He wasn't even decent. He'd done things, horrible things, absolutely terrifying and shell-shocking deeds only existing within the imagination of teenagers around a bonfire, telling horror stories. He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but if he could, he would take it back. Take everything back and sparing those countless children, mothers and husbands just because he could make serious money. He'd committed the most horrible crimes and he'd be executed if he ever was caught.

Never in his life had he wished to do anything but slaughter people for money. He'd do anything in order to get his hands on money.

One night, he'd taken a mission from a noble man, Kid Death, paying handsomely for him to annihilate a young woman. He never asked why his clients wanted his targets gone, all he needed to know was the amount of the money for the job getting done, a picture of the target and a name.

Maka. Miss Maka Albarn.

Soul walked inside of the bar with his black mantel, dark stringed shirt and thick boots. His red eyes scanned the area, drunk males sat at every table with a woman entertaining them. Most likely prostitutes.

His eyes came to rest on the woman with blond hair and green eyes. Green eyes like the finest green apples at the market and her lips as rich as blood. She stood behind the bar, pouring up beer for a man with rough brown beer.

He walked passed the tables with his eyes clearly set on his target, but he still caught sight of the males whispering about his odd looks. It always happened and with his senses as a mass-killer, a killing-machine, he's his eyes everywhere and his ears sharper than an animal's. He'd perfectly tabs on every single person inside of the small wooden-wreck of a bar.

He took a seat in at the bar and immediately she came, ready to serve him. "Hello, what can I get you Sir?" Her voice was cheerful and vivid, filled with life itself. Life you only saw in the most innocent of children. He'd seen that kind of children scream in agony and fear before his dagger pierced their hearts before he marked them with a slash over the chest.

"A beer." He answered huskily.

She nodded fiercely, her blond hair swayed forward to then perfectly return to its original place. Her small and delicate hand grabbed a beer glass and went over to the wooden barrel, filling up a glass for him.

He'd be a fool if he killed her in a place as crowded as this. He needed to get her away to a private area where he could finish his mission.

Her hips swayed softly, the hem of her dress gently caressed her boots.

A wide smirk, a smirk exposing his pointy teeth, gleaming in the darkly lit bar.

Seduction. He was going to seduce her alone where he'd then kill her.

The sweet smile lingered on her perfectly curved rosy lips as she put the glass of beer in front of him. "Five bronze pieces, please Sir."

Soul dug in his pocket and grabbed the dull five bronze pieces, but he did grab a golden piece as well, putting it on the dark wooden bar. "You can keep the rest." He exposed his teeth for her to see as he leaned closer to her. "And you, sweetheart, address me as Soul."

The pale porcelain skin of hers turned to a faint pink as she gathered the pieces on the table. "Thank you dearly… Soul." She put the five bronze pieces inside of the payment chest to then put the golden piece inside of her own pocket. "You're a very kind man."

"No, I'm not." He reached for her hand and took it. His scarred powerful hands on her pale fragile one, such a contrast between his tanned one and her light one. It's enchanting. His eyes wandered up to her innocent face, she peered at him shyly with a large blush on her face. What had she done for Kid Death to want her dead and gone. Such and innocent creature with vivid and innocent features.

"I'm one of the king's soldiers." He returned to the subject as his thumb drew circles on the back of her hand. "I've seen war, been a part of it. I've done things I'm not proved of and soon, I'll be sent back to the front lines."

"Oh my," She put her free hand on her chest, "you poor thing. When are you going back?"

"Soon." He mustered a sorrowful expression as he gazed back at her through his bangs. "Too soon for my liking. I do not want to return to the fields without being remembered by someone. My whole family is dead and buried since years ago. I'm all alone in this cruel world."

She squeezed his hand and he raised his eyes, peering at her with hope. "You're not alone. If you'd like, you could stay with me for the night, but then you'll have to wait four hours. I can't abandon my job."

He smirked. He smirked wide mentally. "Thank you, sweetheart." He hit the bull's eye. Emotions always proved to break the ladies into bed and he'd use these hours in order to make her absolutely crazy about him.

The hours went and he didn't even take a sip of his beer. She only left him to take other orders or prepared other drinks for the rowdy men. The two of them converts back and forth, spreading more lies and planted pity in her mind, however, he did not expect to grow sympathy for _her_. She shared her life story, about being abandoned by her father and her mother struggled with keeping her feed. Her green vivid eyes drained in life and he felt panic grow in his chest, wanting to tell her anything and do anything to make her feel better.

When the hours went by and she led him to her room two floors above the bar, he couldn't contain himself. Those green eyes of hers were dull and he _needed_ to bring back the life in them. Whatever it took, he _had to_ do it.

His lips connected with hers after she locked the door. She kissed him back with equal power and her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands settled on her hips and tugged her close to him. It didn't take long before his fingers found the strings of her corset and quickly untied it. It pooled around her feet and he made swift work of her dress and it joined her corset on the ground. His lips latched onto her neck and nibbled, kissed and licked it.

"Are we going to do it?" She groaned and the weight around his neck grew heavier. He knew her knees must be failing her. His hands gripped her back as he held her up.

"Only if you want, sweetheart." He planted kiss after kiss on her exposed shoulders and neck. Her skin tasted better than he imagined. Green apples mixed with the best combination of flowers. The more he tasted of her skin, he longed for more of her. He wanted to taste her more, wanted to eat her up and satisfy her in the best way possible before he locked her in a box only for him to admire her beauty.

She moaned and shuddered, her skin prickled with delight to his satisfaction. "I kind of do." She gulped and let out a string of long moans when his hands found her ass, fondling it as he nibbled her sensitive neck. "Will you get me pregnant?"

"Try not to." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the barely standing bed, gently placing her down on the covers. "I'm going to pull out, but there's no guarantee you won't get pregnant." Soul took off his mantel and it gathered on the floor. His hand bumped into the handle of his dagger perfectly hidden in his pants.

His mission was to eliminate the girl and the moment doesn't get better than this, her lying on the bed with trust and longing for him. He could so easily grab the dagger and plunge it in her heart, putting her out of her misery. He could so easily kill her and walk out of there to get his bounty in just an hour. It would be that easy. His fingers tingled and clenched to the relaxed, repeating the process all over again. It wasn't like he was in grave need of money. He'd a large amount of money at his shed of home.

"Thank you." Her hand reached up to his cheek, gently cupping it as her thumb caressed the rough unshaved skin. "I'm a very lucky girl for meeting you Soul. I'm honored."

His fists clenched. His eyes gazed into hers.

His hands quickly untied his pants and the material along with the hidden knife joined his mantel.

He could not do it.

The next morning he woke up to the sun rising in the distance, pouring in the rays of light and reflected on the naked angel in front of him.

He wasn't innocent, he was far from it. With his own family dying at the hands of a ruthless gang of bandits, he became a demon. He trained, learned to handle a dagger and disguised himself as an everyday person. After becoming a hitman, he killed his client's targets without a thought or a feeling telling him to stop. In his free-time when he felt like it, he did seek the company of women. Some he woke up to, some he left as soon he finished.

She, Maka Albarn, looked the best out of all of them. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, watching her blossom into a woman in front of his eyes. He treasured the moment dearly. The aftermath was just as amazing. The sun's rays made her skin glow a golden hue and her hair seemed to be strings of pure gold. Her skin looked absolutely delicious, and he knew the taste of her skin was the best flavor he'd ever tasted, her skin screamed at him to take a lick of her stomach and her collarbones to then capture the strawberry flavored lips of hers.

He wanted her. With passion.

Soul reached for her with his hand, his fingers brushed her cheekbone and immediately her warmth abused his fingers. Deliciously. Just like a demon gracing an angel's touch, hypnotizing the demon with the angel's beauty.

He wasn't going to walk away from her.

His fingers brushed her swan-like neck to her shoulder, his fingers heated up to a degree he'd never before experienced. Her warmth, her fragile porcelain skin, those green eyes innocently peering at him like a swan gently floating on the surface of a lake.

He cursed and rolled out of the bed, tumbling down on his clothes and the handle of his dagger wiped out the warmth and comfort she'd offered him.

He'd taken a job to assassinate her and it didn't matter how much he cared about the woman, the job had to be done.

Without bothering to cover himself up, he drew the dagger from its case and crawled up on the bed, like a savage tiger ready to jump a white rabbit. She stirred in her sleep as he crawled on top of her, straddling her slim waist. He grabbed a hold of her left shoulder and let the top of the dagger rest on her chest, above her beating heart, her vital organ. Putting a little weight on his dagger, it would pierce her skin and become one with her heart. Her eyes would open and look at him with pain and shock, just like his other victims. Hers would be filled with betray and the innocent eyes would look at him with… disappointment.

His own heart tripped. His nails dug into her pale skin, which caused her to moan and her eyes fluttered open. Instantly her eyes shifted to the lethal weapon in his hand and then to his eyes.

He was right. Her eyes widen in fear and betrayal flashed in them. Her body tensed and she tried to scoot away from the blade, but his grip on her was too great for her.

"S-Soul." She whispered, her eyes peered into his.

His heart tripped on a beat and his stomach twisted with disgust, disgust for himself and his mouth tasted bitter.

The innocent angel he'd taken care of sooth as best as he could, gazed at him with such betrayal and fear. Fear for _him_.

He growled and made quick work of his dagger. He grabbed ahold of her hair and quickly cut it off, leaving one side unharmed of her precious hair. "Get dressed. Something every day like but something no one has seen you in." He jumped off of her and put the hair in a silk bag.

He was going to get in a lot of trouble.

"W-what?" She sat up on the bed, caressing the spot his dagger had threatened to take her life.

"Didn't you hear me? _Get. Dressed."_

Immediately he regretted the choice of words.

Her eyes widen with fear and she hesitatively gathered her underwear and got dressed.

He growled as he put on his pants and put the silk bag in his pocket. "I was sent to kill you." He confessed as he put the dagger in its case, the metal shrieked which caught her attention immediately and backpedaled away from him.

"M-Me?" She asked flabbergast. "Why me?"

"Don't know." He stormed up to her closet and immediately grabbed a hold of a red cotton dress and tossed it to her. "Get dressed. We leave this instant."

She was on her toes. She always had her eyes on her and every time he moved, she flinched to his dismay. For the first time, he felt disgusted with himself for even thinking about killing such an innocent creature. He'd killed kids before, but never had they had this effect on him.

He's starting to grow soft.

"If you try to run away or try to blow my cover, I _will_ kill you immediately." He hissed at her. "You are dead either way. If the wrong people find out I didn't do my job, he _will_ hire someone else to kill _me and you._ If you want to live, then you do as I say." He leaned against the door with her in front of him.

"W-what will you do with me?" She asked cautiously.

He hated it. The fear in her eyes. All he wanted was to make it all go away, wanted her to smile at him like she did last night. "Save you." He grabbed her hand and pulled him toward her. "Don't speak, don't fall behind, you got it?"

She flinched and nodded weakly. "Okay."

"Good." He released her hand and quickly took of his mantel and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood to cover her hair and face. "I can't have you walking around with messy hair. It would definitely attract people's attention."

"O-okay." She whispered.

If he could, he would stab the dagger through _his heart_ just to show her he was more than willing to hurt himself rather than her. He would _never_ hurt her, he _couldn't_ hurt her. He hated himself with a passion as he held her hand, walking through the town square. She didn't hold his hand like she did yesterday. It was limp and missed the reassuring hold and the warmth pouring out of her body wasn't as pleasant. He knew he'd wounded her beyond repairable, but he was still going to protect her.

No one was going to touch his angel.

She obeyed his orders, not speaking, not making eye contact, always stayed close to him. They got out of the village and headed toward the forest which is his home.

"We're going to enter the Dark Forest. Don't worry, no ghost exists there. I've lived there for years. We only have to look out for wolves, but they aren't going to hurt us if we don't walk into their territories, which we aren't." He squeezed her hand, trying to regain some of her broken trust for him. "Nothing will happen to you. I'm not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head."

She did not reply, but her fingers in his grasp twitched.

If it was a good or bad sign, he did not know.

He led her deeper and deeper within the forest. The tall trees blocked out the sun's rays from touching them. The bushes rustled mysteriously, making Maka's head whip to the direction of every tiny noise.

He squeezed her hand, she whipped her face to his and gasped. He looked into her wide frightened eyes. "Squirrels." He answered, squeezing her hand reassuringly again. "We're almost there."

She gulped and slowly nodded.

His mantel she wore dragged along the ground, too long for her to wear properly. He watched as her eyes widened at the look of his cabin coming into view. He released her hand and wrapped it instead around her shoulders. "This forest can be dangerous if you aren't careful." He came to a halt, the cabin was about one-hundred feet away. "This is as far as you can go. If you wander too far, you could accidentally stumble on a wolf's den."

She nodded, showing she was listening.

"You can talk. We're safe." He pulled up the dagger from his pants and quickly made an X on the tree. "You don't go further than the X."

"What will you do to me now?" She whispered, keeping her eyes away from him and the dagger. She trembled underneath his hand, which caused his heart to sink.

"Nothing you don't want to do. I'm not going to harm you. I'm protecting you." He put the dagger back in his case and led her toward his cabin.

"What if I want to return?"

"Then you will be killed in your sleep." He quickly spoke as they reached his cabin. He opened the door and held it open for her. "If you are unhappy here and would rather be somewhere else, I will help you, but you have to give this place a chance."

She entered his cabin, her eyes wandering to his tiny bed made out of dried hay with sheets over it to then wander to the unstable wooden table with a chair. She took a step toward the kitchen area and her hand gently brushed over the pot and the sticks holding it up. Her eyes wandered to the knife and a cutting board.

"I'll have to make another bed for you. For now I'll come up with something for you to sleep on." He closed the door and leaned on the wall, watching his angel examining his cabin. "I'm going to head back into town to get some stuff. Please, stay inside. Don't go running off, if you do, you will be killed by wolves."

She flinched and slowly nodded. "Okay."

He left her inside of the cabin.

He first went to Kid Death and showed her hair as proof of death. He was paid handsomely and went over to the market where he bought fruits and other vegetables, milk, bread and a cake he saw in the window. Immediately he thought of Maka, waiting for him inside of his cabin. Instantly he bought it for her, went and bought fabric, sowing tools, yarn and a knife for her own use.

The dark fell and he walked inside of the Dark Forest. It was pitch black, but he already had the whole forest memorized from the smallest branch to the biggest of lakes. His heart tumbled again when the cabin came up, the inside was lit, welcoming him home. In his window, he saw Maka peering out into the dark, looking for wolves or maybe, she was looking for him. He hoped it was the later.

As soon as he came close enough for her eyes to see him in the dark, she jumped and immediately walked away from the window.

When he walked inside of the cabin, she sat in front of the pot, fisting the material of her dress. She didn't turn around to face him.

"I bought food." He said, walking up to her and dropped a bag full with the food. "Is there something you wish to eat from the things I bought?" He continued to his cooking table and put the cake on it. "I hope you like strawberry shortcake―"

"You can make a vegetable soup and eat it with the bread." She said as she peered inside of the bag.

"I haven't really done something like that." He walked up to her and took a seat beside her. To his amaze, she didn't flinch away.

"I can make it." Instantly she stood up from the pot and went over to the table. "I know how to make it." She got all the vegetables out and grabbed the knife, starting to chop the vegetables into cubs.

He watched her with interest. She seemed to be so caught up in the moment as she chopped up a carrot. He guessed it was her passion to cook, he had to remember that the next time he went to the market.

"Can you light a fire, please?" She asked but she never took her innocent eyes off of the knife and the vegetables.

"Of course." He arranged a fire at the fireplace with branches and dried leaves. With the help of a stick and a bow. After a few minutes working on the fire with the sound of Maka's chopping, the fire lit up and he moved the pot over the fire. "Do you want me to put butter in the pot?"

"Please do. I'm almost done."

He grabbed the butter from the table and put some in the pot.

They worked quite well together. She made the food and she was more than happy to teach him how to make a good soup. He was happy watching her cook. She was definitely in her element and her eyes were as innocent as before the night they spend together.

His own body betrayed him multiple times. The smallest brush of fingers to her eyes looking at him, his stomach tripped all over again and the warmth spread and awakened his body.

"I bought some fabric and sewing things for you." He spoke up as he dipped his bread in his bowl of hot soup. "Maybe you could make a dress or something out of it."

"Thank you." She took a bite of her breath and sipped the soup with her spoon. Silence filled the air and his skin prickled. He wanted her to talk, just like they had a day before. It was too weird for his liking. He'd lived in silence his whole life and he liked it, but now all he wanted was for her to talk.

"Who hired you?" She got before him.

"To kill you?"

"Yeah."

"Normally I wouldn't say to anyone who it was," he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his bread, tasting the delicious broth on it. "But I'll make an exception. His name is Kid Death."

She gasped loudly and her bowl with soup hit the ground. "Kid?!" Her green eyes went wide and they filled with utter shock. "It was he?!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah!" Her hands clasped above her chest. "We grew up together and a month ago he asked for my hand, but I turned him down." She stood up on her feet and backed away. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

"I can." He sighed and put the bowl of soup on the table. "I got a lot of missions from him. He always wanted women dead for most of the part, occasionally there were men but mostly it was young women he wanted."

"Oh Kid." Her eyes dropped to the floor and so did the spark. "How could he? He was always such a fine man."

What could he say? That he was secretly a snake and wanted every woman dead? Soul couldn't say it when _he_ was the one to kill them. He wasn't any better than Kid Death, he was worse for committing his crimes.

"Many people wear masks." He started. "He wore one."

"And you too?" Her eyes wandered up to his.

"Yeah," He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I have to, but in sort of way I only wear it half. I always have an identity I go from, but I never hold it up completely. I always have my own touch and twist to it. It is a mask, but it isn't a full mask."

"That doesn't make much sense."

He chuckled heartily and walked around the pot to his angel. "It's like stealing someone else's painting. You change the image a little and then claiming it's yours. It's almost the same thing."

She turned silent and her eyes lost their spark, but they never left his eyes. "Was everything I learned about you a lie?"

"Most of it. I'm more than willing for you to meet the real Soul Evans if you're interested."

"If I'm going to live here," A smile spread on her face, which surprised him, "I would like to know you for who you are even though if it is very scary."

Soul cleaned up the mess Maka made as she started to work on another bed, taking firewood and taking a fabric over it. She tried as hard as she could as making it as comfortable it could be. When Soul finished cleaning up, he grabbed a paper the carrots were packaged in and a coal from the fireplace and started to draw on it the area of the woods. He drew the lake only a half a mile away, the territories of the wolves and the safest way out of the woods. He never knew what could happen, the possibility of him dying on a mission was possible, so he needed to make sure she could get out of the woods safely if she needed to.

He put up the map on the wall and pierced the kitchen knife in it. He'd have to nail it up on the wall later, but now it was time for them both to sleep.

He knew how to seduce women into bed, but he sure didn't know how to _take care_ of a woman. First mistake he did was almost made was taking the bed and making her sleep on the uncomfortable pile of branches. The second mistake was taking the pillow, but he returned it before she fell asleep. It wasn't comfortable to sleep on, but he managed to fall asleep.

A weight set on his hips and his eyes tiredly opened. "Maka?" He groaned and rubbed his eyes. She straddled his hip, her dress was hitched up on her thighs, exposing those long pale legs of hers. "What are you d―"

"Shhh," She placed her index finger on his lips, hushing him down. "Don't talk." She leaned down and to his surprise, she kissed him. His lips heated up and the warmth spread throughout his body. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, his arms snaked around her, holding her close to him. She made him feel so many things, so many emotions tumbled in his chest and his body reacted like never before. He loved the feelings and he would treasure these moment with her, the moments his fragile angel made him feel so alive.

Maka straightened and their lips disconnected in the process. Her hands immediately grabbed the strings of her red dress and untied them.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. He may kill people for a living, but he doesn't plan on becoming a rapist.

"Absolutely." The dress pooled down and settled on her hips, baring her porcelain skin for him. "That is if you want me?"

And he wanted her alright. Immediately he sat up and connected their lips. She was his sun and heaven, he was constantly so cold and frozen so as soon he touch Maka, he melts and finds himself warmer than he could ever remember. He shivered with pleasure and―

His eyes widen when he felt a sharp tip on his chest.

Maka removed her lips from his "Lay down." She commanded.

She'd gotten him to sit up and then when they kissed, that must've been the moment when she grabbed his dagger.

Never had he been fooled like this before.

He did as she commanded, laid down back on his bed. "Maka―"

"Don't speak!" her hands tightened around the handle, but her hands trembled. "You're a killer! You kill innocent people for money!" He detected her lower lip quivering. "If I kill you, I'll save many lives, you won't hurt anyone anymore."

"If you kill me, you will save lives." He spoke, he wasn't going to lie to her. Even when she wields his dagger and her chest completely exposed, she was still as innocent fragile as when he spoke to her the first time. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, and he meant it. "Go ahead, kill me if that's going to float your boat." He grabbed a hold of the cold metal and directed it from his ribcage to his left chest, angled the dagger. "If you stab me from this angle, you will puncture my heart and I will die in seconds. You won't have to go through any ribs so it'll be easier." He released the blade and settled his hands on her hips. "When I die, drag me out of the cabin when the sun rises. Go around the cabin and go straight forward for a half a mile. You'll reach a lake. Leave my corpse there and the wolves will take care of it." As he spoke, her teeth bit into her rich bottom lip and tears welled up in her eyes.

She inhaled sharply and her hands trembled even more. "Soul―"

"I'm almost done." His thumbs gently caressed her hips. "On the wall is a map how you get out of the forest unharmed. In the closet in a wooden box there is all my money. Take everything and you go to the next village, don't return to Death City, if you do, you will be killed. Change your appearance as well as you can so no one can recognize your face and change your name while you're at it. If you ever need help with money, go to Chupa Cabra in any town and you search for a man called Black*Star. Just say my name and he'll give you anything you need."

Her hands trembled even more and now tears trickled down her cheeks. "Soul―!"

"When you kill me, don't look into my eyes. They'll haunt you. Cover my face up as quickly as you can without looking at it. As soon as your conscious kicks in, tell yourself I was a killer and I would've killed anyone else. Tell yourself you did the world a favor." His hands wandered up her legs and passed her exposed skin and gently cupped her face, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry. You're a hero. You'll bring down the hitman Soul Evans."

"You're not supposed to encourage me." She sobbed and inhaled loudly, trying to breathe through her tears. "You're supposed to stop me and throw the knife away! Why are you saying such things?"

"Why?" His hands caressed her face, trying to sooth her pain. He didn't want to see her so upset. He wanted to take all that pain, hurt, guilt and torment from her and carry it himself. It was torture for him to watch his angel hurting. "You need to be prepared. I've lived a life I don't regret and I've been ready for death since I first picked up that dagger. I'm not afraid to die."

She sobbed loudly, her knuckles turned white and her hand trembled badly. She screamed and threw away the dagger and it dug into the wooden wall of his cabin. "I can't do it!" She cried out loudly and covered her eyes with her hands. "I just can't do it!" She sobbed loudly and cried everything out.

"Maka…" He sat up once again and pulled her close to him, embracing her. He wanted to take away her pain, but he was inexperienced when it came to comforting people. The only thing he knew was hurting, betraying and killing people, never soothing someone's pain. "Don't cry. I don't like to see you crying. What can I do in order to take away your pain?"

She kept crying out loudly.

His heart broke as he kept rubbing her back, holding her close to him. "Please, what can I do?"

"Why do you even care?" She cried, her arms were around his neck but she didn't hug him back. They hung on his back limply. "You chose to save me and you invited me to live in your home just so I wouldn't die. Why? Why me out of all people you killed, why did you chose me to spare and saved me? It doesn't make any sense to me!" Her tears stained his shirt and he absolutely broke. His little angle cried. He hated the sensation.

"Because you have something I've never seen in a person." He whispered into her ear as he caressed her back. "You're like a saving grace. Every time I touch you. I heat up like I'm ice when you touch me and when you look at me with those unbelievable green eyes of yours, I fall down to my knees, only wanting to protect you and care for only you. You enchanted me and now all I want is to make you happy."

She sobbed and hiccupped. "You love me?"

Love? He'd never experienced love. Only the half an hour love he shared with the girls he picked up and slept with, but that wasn't true commitment, not true love. He felt close to her, felt really attached to her, he knew he wouldn't leave her side if she didn't wish to leave him. He truly liked this girl very, very much, so why couldn't it be love?

"Yes. I love you damned much." The words weren't bitter, they tasted sweetly in his mouth and he knew they belonged in his mouth. He'd become enslaved by love and he was Maka's faithful servant.

She took a deep breath. Another one and she trembled in his arms. "I think I love you too." She whimpered. Her arms finally connected behind his back, hugging him back. "I feel so attached to you, I want to be with you." Her lips suddenly assaulted his neck, gently planting kiss after kiss that ignited the carve he developed for her. Their lips met and he kissed her with everything he got. "This time," She whispered against his lips, "don't you dare pull out."

He didn't.

Their time together was bliss for both of them. Every night when he returned back home, she waited for him by the tree he'd marked with an X so she could run up to him and greet him with a hug and a passionate kiss. When he walked inside of the cabin she'd prepared a meal for him and kept him company. She never asked about the bloodstains on his cloak. She knew exactly what it came from and where the large amounts of money came.

The days he didn't have a mission, they spent it together. Either they went bathing in the lake or he taught her how to throw her knife he'd gotten for her. With wolves that came close to the cabin, he thought she needed to be able to protect herself if a wolf sprinted toward her with the intentions of killing.

They were in love. High on cloud nine. Everything she wanted, he bought. Soon their small little cabin turned homier and more comfortable than ever. If the cabin was decent before, it was straight up a wonderland after. The cabin was full of fabrics in different colors and the bed was wider and more comfortable than ever. A woman's touch was exactly what their cabin needed, what _he_ needed.

That was when that dreaded day came, the day when a high noble had given him a mission to travel across the country to kill the famous king. Maka was heartbroken when he told her he was going to be gone for a very long time. Absolutely heartbroken. The day when he left, she cried river. She knew he'd to go and she had to let him go. They shared passionate kisses and promises, she would wait for him, having the cabin ready for him, having dinner ready for him when he returned and in return, he would bring her the greatest gift he could give her and love her for the rest of his life.

Month after month went by, Soul worked hard and quick, trying to get as close as he could to the king. He'd his woman waiting at home for him most likely crying herself to sleep when she realized today wasn't the day he'd return.

At day 437, the king died at his hands and he was on the way home. He ran as often as he could with his backpack full with money from the bounty and things he bought for his love. He'd never run for so long and so fast in his entire life. The three week walk back home was too long for him. He needed to be back _now_ and a second later was too long for him. He ran into the Dark Forest, the sun was slowly setting as he ran toward his home, imagining her standing by the tree with a hot meal ready for him.

The cabin grew closer and closer, the cabin came into view and so did the tree. In a pretty white dress, she stood there, hands entwined as she shifted her weight on her heels and toes as she often did.

"Maka!" His heart tumbled in his chest and he waved toward her, barely managing to contain the joy from seeing his love.

Her eyes lit up brighter than the sun itself, her presence brightened the whole forest and instantly she broke out into a run, running toward him. "Soul!"

He dropped his bag to the ground before they met in the middle, crashing into each other and their lips sought each other's. "I missed you." Soul spoke into her mouth as he ate her lips away. "So, so, so, so much. The food doesn't taste as good if you haven't made it, the bed feels too empty without you and I missed your presence more than anything." He ended up stumbling backwards since Maka kept pressing her body against his so roughly. Eventually he tumbled backwards and landed on his body. Maka quickly followed and mounted his lap.

"You've no idea how I've missed you." She spoke back to him as she tugged at his clothes. She moaned into his mouth as her hands ran under his shirt and caressed his abs. "There's something I've to tell you."

His brain sparkled. He pulled away immediately and looked into her eyes. "Is it bad? Does anyone know you're alive? Has someone found the cab―"

She hushed him slowly, caressing his stomach, making her nails deliciously scratch at his skin. "It is bad if you look at it in a certain angle."

"Tell me. Tell me now!"

"Actually," she removed her hands from his abs and stood up on her feet, offering her hand to him, "I think it's better if you see with your own eyes."

He took her hand and got up on his feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. His heart was racing quicker than ever, what kind of trouble had Maka run into? Did he need to kill anyone? Did he need to cover her mistakes up or maybe he needed to get her something in order to make her happier or―

He walked inside of the cabin and Maka pulled him inside of the bedroom. His eyes widen and his body stiffened. On a pile of hay wrapped in a blanket laid a beautiful sleeping baby with white hair.

"Two months after you left I found out I was pregnant and was in my fourth month. I wanted to contact you and tell you but I didn't want to put you in danger. Even if I sent you a letter I wasn't sure it would ever get to you." She grabbed his hands and held both of his hands. "Please, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" He released her hands and instead cupped her face. "Oh, I'm doing more than forgiving you. Having a child with you is utterly amazing. I should be the one to apologize for not being there for you when you gave birth. I should've been there through the journey. Can you forgive me?"

"You idiot." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, making his stomach stir with heat and love. "I forgive you a thousand times over. You're here now and that's what matters." She pulled away from him and caressed his arms. Her eyes fluttered down to his chest before they returned to his eyes. "And you'll have to build a proper crib for her. I tried but the nails would've only hurt her."

A large grin spread on his face. "Her?"

"Yeah," She nods. "It's a girl. She has your eyes and hair, but she has my face. She has your appetite and she's a snuggling bear just like you."

"What's her name?"

A bright blush spread on her face and she leaned into his chest. "My mother was Japanese, so I gave her a Japanese name. Ayumi."

"Ayumi." He repeated, tasting her name and rolled it on his tongue. "I like it. It's unique and exotic. Just like her."

"R-really?" She stuttered. "You don't think it's weird or abnormal?"

"It is abnormal, but our family isn't exactly normal. Our daughter is unique and she deserves a name fitting for her and I think Ayumi is the perfect name for her. Just seeing at her I can tell she's a very precious child and she will grow into a strong and beautiful woman just like her mother. And you know what," He dug his hand into his pants and started to dig around. "She's just as precious as her mother. Just as adorable and I treasure both of you." He found was he sought and he fished it up, revealing a golden band. "I love you Maka till the end of the world and I would like nothing more than to present you this ring. This could be a marriage ring, promise ring or an ordinary ring, you chose what you want it to be."

Her face lit up like a sunrise, she jumped up and down as she covered her mouth, nodding happily at him. "Marriage. Definitely marriage!" She threw her arms around him and her legs hugged his waist. "I love you, love you so much." She planted kisses on his cheeks, jaw, neck, his forehead, every piece of skin she found. He met her lips and kissed her eagerly. She set her feet down on the ground again. She looked at the golden band in his hand and he slipped it on her ring finger. Their lips locked together, kissing each other with such passion.

His life was pure sin and emotionless life of murdering people for money. Now, he had someone to live for, someone to share life with and a child with the woman he loved. He knew he could no longer live as a hitman, he needed to straighten up for Maka's sake and his daughter's and he was more than happy to quit the life of sin.


	7. Forgive me, princess

Inspired from Fall out boy's song Just One Yesterday.

Summary: Two weeks and three days have gone by. His phone stayed blank, not receiving a single call or text from the girl he missed and desired.

Contains: Implication of abuse

**Forgive me, princess**

The sound of gunshots from a M16 resonated in his small apartment. Fingers smashed on the controllers to his Xbox, one more absentminded than the other. The man beside him smashed his fingers on the colorful buttons as his eyes stayed fixated on the screen of the flat screen TV. His eyes fell toward the blank screen on his phone.

"Ha!" The guy exclaimed and Soul's character fell down on the ground. "Four in a row. You got to step up your game or else I will dominate you."

Soul wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to play." The controller roughly hit the dusty glass surface of the coffee table. "I'm not in the mood."

For the first time since he started the Xbox, Kilik's eyes snapped away from the TV. "Why? What's wrong, man?" He paused the game and placed the controller beside the other. His dark orbs wandered toward the blank phone of his. "Have you heard something from her?"

"No." Soul slumped down on the couch and massaged his eyelids tiredly. "It's been two weeks and three days. Nothing on Facebook, Instagram or Tumblr. Tsubaki hasn't heard anything from her either."

"Oh." Kilik put his hand on Soul's shoulder and gently patted it. "I'm sure she will call any day now. She can't be silent forever, right?"

"You don't understand!" Soul roughly slapped his hand away and slumped forward. His hands irritably ran through his hair, gripping handfuls of hair and almost ripped them from his scalp. "She's so freaking smart, too smart for her own good, she's so stupid. She's throwing everything away for― for―" he growled loudly with annoyance and ripped at his hair. "Fuck. It's so damn frustrating not hearing her voice anymore. Not after _that_."

"Listen man." Kilik leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he peered at his friend. "She will come around. You're best friends after a―"

"I don't want to be friends!" Soul roared and shot right up from his seat. He snarled lowly, exposing his savage teeth. His fists stayed clenched to the point his veins popped out of his knuckles. "I know we have chemistry. My feelings are reciprocated, I just don't understand how she can brush me away like that."

"Dude." Kilik got up on his feet. "Calm down. Have you tried to call her?"

"I spammed her phone the first two weeks. I called her but she would always reject my calls and she never answered one of my texts." An exhausted sighed escaped through his chapped lips and he sunk back on the couch. "It's just…" His fist slowly relaxed and his eyes slowly drained from the rage he felt. "It sucks being rejected. Especially from a girl like Maka-rena."

"Really?" Kilik raised his eyebrow. "Maka-rena? _That's_ your pet name for her?"

"She likes bad repetitive songs. Just like Macarena. But that's not the point!" He slapped his forehead. "I don't know what to do, dude! She doesn't want to be with me, and I can't even think about her being with that fucker."

"You know what you got to do." Kilik smirked toward Soul and slid down on the couch again. "Let's grab some eggs and trash his house. We could bring a baseball bat and destroy his mailbox. I bet Black*Star want to tag along and Kid could always bust us out of trouble if needed."

"I don't wanna."

"You know you want to. Then we could hit the clubs and we could find a hot girl for you to relieve yourself with."

"I don't want another girl!" Soul's back straightened. "It would be wrong to Maka." His hand found his chest and gently rubbed his left side. "I feel so much for her. It's just not something that can go away after egging someone's house or sleeping with a random girl. I just want to talk to _her._"

"You know where she lives." Kilik slumps back on the couch, his head resting on the red armrest. "Why don't you simply visit her?"

"I can't. She lives with her―" his nose wrinkled "―_him._" He snarled.

"You do know what you got yourself into when you met her. You knew she had a―"

"Don't say it!" Soul quickly covered his mouth with his tanned hand, but not as dark as Kilik's skin. "I don't want to hear it! I know but I never thought I would end up feeling like _this_ for her."

Kilik quickly removed Soul's hand. "Dude, you need to do something about your feelings before you explode. You know what a mush of feelings Black*Star was before he and Tsubaki started dating. Get your priorities straight, go after her or you forget about her. If she hasn't contacted you by now, maybe she won't ever."

Soul sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Rejection s―"

Loud bangs on his front door resonated through his apartment. The knocks on the door were loud and quick, whoever was on the other side of the door was in hurry.

"Coming!" Soul yelled and got up from the couch, only the banging seemed to quicken. Soul gripped the doorknob while Kilik peered curiously over the couch. The doorknob twisted and before he even could fully open the door, it ripped wide open.

Soul's eyes widen when he saw an exhausted and out-of-breath Maka. In her pajamas it seemed. She pushed Soul back inside of his apartment and swung the door shut behind her, making sure to lock it behind her.

"M-Maka?!" Soul exclaimed as his eyes wander up her bare feet and exposed legs and arms. It wasn't appropriate attire for a winter in Nevada, even though there was never any snow, it could still get quite cold.

"S-Soul." Tears almost clouded her eyes.

Before he knew it, Maka had tackled into his chest and hugged him tightly. On instinct his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and held her close to him. "What happened? Why are you wearing shorts in winter?"

"I will make us some hot coco!" Kilik quickly yelled from over his voice and headed inside of Soul's kitchen.

Maka sniffled loudly and buried her face in his chest. Her face was cold and so was her back. Almost as cool as ice. "I'm sorry."

"You're cold as ice!" Soul inhaled loudly and steered her inside of the living room. He made her take a seat on the couch and immediately hurried inside of his room. Ripped the blanket from his bed, he returned to Maka and wrapped it around her. "You need any extra clothes? Pants and maybe a hoodie? Kilik will soon return with―"

"Stay." Her hand caught his.

He couldn't deny her. He took a seat beside her and placed his hands on her biceps, warming her up slowly with friction. Only the friction from his hands and Kilik rooming around in the kitchen was heard.

"I'm so stupid." She murmured and leaned into his touch. "I thought maybe there was a chance I could make a difference, you know, for myself."

He cocked his eyebrow. "What are you t―"

"The hot coco is ready!" Kilik strolled inside with a tray of two mugs and a tea can. "You drink up. I'm going to head home." He placed the tray on the coffee table beside the controllers. "And you do remember Soul, priorities."

Soul's mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something, but Kilik walked out of the front door.

"Can you please lock it?" Maka whispered, taking a mug from the tray.

"Sure." Soul got up and locked the front door, returning to her. He found Maka staring forward on the screen with Soul and Kilik's game paused. "Did I interrupt your guy's day or something?"

"Nah." Soul grabbed the remote and pressed the red button. The TV screen turned blank. "We were about done."

"Ah, good." Maka fiddled with her fingers on the mouth of her mug. "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"You know you can interrupt anything. I don't mind."

"Thank you."

The room turned silent. Maka blew on the steaming surface of the coco and took a sip. Awkwardly Soul grabbed the other cup and took a sip of his own. The liquid burned his mouth and he suppressed a whimper. His throat burned as the chocolate mixture journeyed down to his belly. What was he supposed to say? Something had obviously taken place, forcing her to leave her home and run to him.

After what had last taken place between them, he was unsure of how to act around her. Could he still joke around with her? Was it still okay to call her Maka-rena, or would that be too weird? Maybe it was for the best to take a step back in their relationship.

He held the hot mug in his hand, gazing down on it. He had longed for this moment. Wanted her to explain. Wanted to feel her like that again. Of maybe, just maybe, forget she belonged to someone else and pretend like she was his. Like he always wanted her to be.

"I thought I did the right thing." Maka spoke, lowering the mug from her lips. "For myself that is, you know. I know it would've been easier to simply come with you."

Soul snapped his head toward her. "What do you mean?"

"That day." She didn't meet his eyes, staring down at her mug. "Everything with Ragnarok was going sour from a long time and with his… ways… my feelings for him was completely gone and I just…" She took a deep breath, her shoulder rising and then lowered. "I guess you came in the picture."

"Is that a bad thing?" Soul nervously tapped the white mug in his hands. A habit he had developed when he met Maka.

"Oh no!" She shook her head, her pigtails whipping her face. "Having you as a friend was never a bad thing. I have always enjoyed spending time with you, and somewhere during that time, I did start developing feelings for you."

His heart skipped a beat, immediately he put his mug of coco away on the tray. Carefully he placed his hand over hers on her equally white mug. "You do like me? Then why did you run away after I kissed you?"

He detected a light blush growing on her cheeks. "It's not like I wanted to run away." Maka gulped as her green eyes watched as Soul pried the mug from her hands, placing it on the trey. "I would've loved to stay with you, but I had to take care of Ragnarok."

"Then what is―" His eyes widen. The skin under her eye was blue. Too blue to be from fatigue. Soul grabbed a hold of his blanket and tugged it down from her body. She gasped loudly and countless of blue and purple bruises covered her arms and legs. The ones most disturbing was the red hickies on her inner thigh glaring at him. "What the fuck did he do?!" Soul screamed loudly with horror, his eyes stayed on the angry red marks on her intimate part of her thighs.

"Soul." Her hands cupped his face, her hands much warmer than before. Gently she steered his eyes to hers. The purple mark under her eye started to turn a little green, proving it was an old bruise. Probably days old. "Ragnarok isn't an angel, he is abusive and I was sick and tired of him. I knew before I could start things with you, I had to finish my relationship with him. I wanted him to feel pain. Leave him quivering in pain and desperation." Her eyes left his. "But… I didn't succeed… He's a hard nut to crack and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Maka-rena." He cupped her face and gently steered it toward his. "Is revenge important to you? Do you really need it to be with me?"

She turned silent, only looking into his crimson ones. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he didn't doubt for a second she could hear it. His throat ran dry as he watched cogwheels turn inside of her head. "… No." She finally uttered. "Or well, to some degree. It's hard to explain. I just can't take this anymore. I really do like you and I want to be with you, I _can't_ wait any longer. I will come up with something to get him back. At least a li― UMPF!" Soul's lips smashed onto hers and unlike the last day they saw each other, Maka eased into the kiss and gently kissed him back. Their mouths moved soothingly together, no rush or hunger to press further. It was soothingly. Comfortable.

Their hands laced together and their thighs rubbed against each other's. Their mouth opened and closed, gently kissing each other just to kiss. A simple act of intimacy, to simply be closer than they were twenty seconds ago.

They had no clue how long they kissed, simply shutting themselves in their private space. When their lips parted, Soul rested his forehead on hers and smiled gently. His heart tumbling in his chest with joy. "I like you a lot, you know."

Maka giggled and nuzzled her face in his chest. "I know. You said that before you kissed me. And you know I like you a lot."

Soul smirked wide and released her hand, gently tracing her spine. "And since you are now officially with me, Maka-rena, we could fuck a little with Ragnarok. I got a pack of eggs and a baseball bat. How about it?"

What was supposed to be a cunning and sinister smile proved to be playful in his mind, spread on Maka's face. "Hell yes. He will be a whimpering mess when I trash his nice Lamborghini, like _"oh, princess, please forgive me, I promise I will change, please, just one more yesterday"_ and then I will plant a hot one on you before I grind his face into the ground while throwing rose water on his ugly face."

Okay, maybe his Maka-rena could be evil.

"Go for it. Watching you beat your _ex_ to then get a make-out session, I wouldn't really care if Kid wouldn't be able to bail us out."


	8. Reconnection

**Reconnection**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Maka avoided the blue eyes of her friend. Her fingers fiddled her red skirt as a blush grew on her face. "I mean, this is something you are supposed to do with Tsubaki and me with Soul. This is so―"

"Intimate." Black*Star finished her sentence. "It is, but we are childhood friends." His hand laid on hers. Maka's eyes connected with his blue ones. "We know each other. We were friends long before we met Soul and Tsubaki. We've been so busy with missions and our relationships with our weapons. I think it is time for us to connect."

"But," Maka's throat is drier than the desert their city is surrounded with. Her heart is going haywire and her sweat production is at its peak. Her hands glister with sweat and she wiped them on her skirt. "I mean, it feels _wrong._ What if Soul or Tsubaki finds out? Soul won't be happy with us. If we do this, nothing good will come out of this."

"But it will be an experience." Black*Star brushed back Maka's hair behind her ear before he settled his hand on her cheek. A small smile spread on his face. "An awesome experience for us. Let's not dwell on the consequences and simply do it. Don't think about the pain."

It was risky. She knew Soul would be pissed when he finds out.

But Black*Star meant a lot to her too, and they hadn't done anything together for a very long time. Soul would be mad at her, but the intimate moment with Black*Star would outweigh the consequences.

"Alright." Maka agreed. "Let's do this."

Black*Star smirked and both of them pulled toward the other like magnets.

Carton opened and moans and screams filled Maka's room. Saliva dripped from their mouths and their hands squeezed each other's. Maka shuddered and Black*Star hollered to the moon.

The door to Maka's bedroom swung open, revealing white hair and eyes bulging out from Soul's socks. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Maka gasped and gripped her throat. "Milk! Get milk!" She squirmed in her bed as she watched Soul disappear from her room again.

"Fuck!" Black*Star cursed and detached their hands so he could hold his throat with his both hands. "This was stupid! Damn so stupid!"

Soul ran inside of the bedroom first with two glasses of milk Black*Star and Maka devoured as Soul ran back into the kitchen. Their burning throats soothed only to a degree. He returned with various products. Chocolate ice-cream, bread, sugar and salt and Maka and Black*Star quickly ate of everything. Ice-cream, poured sugar in their mouths to then follow with salt before both of them starts chewing on bread.

As soon as the burn started to reduce and fatigue weighted their limbs, Soul was far from being cool.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed loudly. "I return home and I find _my best friend_ and _my girlfriend_ in her bed with a freaking wasabi pizza with jalapeño on! _We_ were supposed to eat one together! What the fuck Maka?!"

Maka flinched at the loud voice of her weapon. Her teeth dug into her burning red bottom lip. "Sorry Soul, but Black*Star and I hadn't hung out in so long and he really wanted to do it too and he came here with the pizza―"

"And Carolina Reaper." Black*Star heaved himself up on his arm before he collapsed back onto her bed.

Soul raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? Carolina Reaper too?" Angrily he crossed his arms over his chest. "Geez, thanks. Two birds in one stone."

"There is still plenty left." Maka sat up on her bed and crossed her legs. "If you want to, I could take another bite with you."

Soul's eyes immediately softened. The anger he felt dripped off his body and disappeared. "Really? You would do that?"

Maka nodded. "Of course." Maka grabbed her slice she had begun on and a new to Soul, both of them had Carolina Reaper and Jalapeño on it. "I do want to share this experience with you too." A smile stretched her face and her stomach tripped when Soul accepted the pizza slice and took a seat in front of her.

"Let's do this… special." His hand laid over her, gently removing the pizza from his hands. He moved his own pizza in between them and leaned toward it. Maka quickly caught on and leaned toward the pizza slice. Their teeth dug into half of the Carolina Reaper and a Jalapeño with the wasabi cream instead of tomato sauce and cheese. Their teeth clashed and instantly when they pulled away, the burn begun.

"Holy shit!" Soul cursed loudly and quickly laid the pizza slice into the box. "You were not kidding!"

Maka squealed and swallowed her bite. "What do you think?! Black*Star and I faking it?!"

Soul breathed heavily and collapsed on Maka, both of them panting, moaning and yelping in pain.

"Dude!" Black*Star quickly heaved up on his arms. "That is what true love is!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed the pizza carton. "And now I will leave you alone to _connect_ by yourself. I think me and Tsubaki will do some pizza exchange." He winked toward the two lovers on the bed screaming and clawing at their throats. "Enjoy the burn lovebirds!"


End file.
